Warwick's Last Stand Part I
by marcuswhite40k
Summary: It has been twenty years past since the death of Ciaphas Kain; the greatest hero in the Imperium. One of his brilliant proteges; Colonel Aleron Warwick received a new order. Unbeknownst, there is a storm brewing by the Dark Gods


Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war...  
It is the year of 244 in the 42M. The un-living God-Emperor of Mankind sits silently upon the Golden Throne. The Throne is further weakened to the state of dis-repaired. The true Light of Astronomican has become dimmer at an alarming rate even with the sacrifices of the thousand psyskers to the Emperor daily. There are rumors spoken only in whispers that the God-Emperor will soon truly die. Despite all odds, the Imperial Guardsmen fight and defend bravely against all foes of man across the galaxy. Many guards finds courage not only in the solemn prayers to the emperor but in Ciaphas Kain. It has been twenty years past since the death of Ciaphas Kain; the greatest hero in the Imperium. On Terra, one of his brilliant proteges; Colonel Aleron Warwick received a new order. It is to provide security details to the Praetorium of The Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. Unbeknownst, there is a storm brewing underneath peaceful gardens of the Praetorium. The remnants of Horus Heresy are awakening to serve their dark masters once more...May the Emperor Preserve us all.

**Warwick's Last Stand - T'Lin - Data Log 1**

Terra, once was the crown jewel of the Sol system. The ambitious Adeptus Terra, Priesthood of Terra frantically rules the gargantuan Imperium at this little dot in the galaxy. But humanity's home world is nothing but a grand tomb for the un-living God-Emperor. Terra was literally dead; drained from every last bit of geothermal energy, natural atmosphere and animal life forms saved for pets, human, mutants. The ground was polluted and barren of plants. Oceans boiled away for more hive cities. This is the planet where trillions live and die. Rich or poor were the only difference.

Unless, you are a psyker...your life can be different.

Underneath the blackened skies, I was alone in abandoned section of the slums beneath the behemoth spires.

The foul stench of rotten rubbish and mutant corpses mixed together. the rancid air was barely breathable. I adjusted my gas mask while looking atop a ruin of a house. Radioactive waste spilled openly through the roads of old. They created mocking images of green streams. The titanic spinning fans above did little to address the sickening fume. But I listened carefully to the whispers in the wind.

"Come...if you truly dare to achieve what you dreamed" the hoarse disembodied voice spoken ever-so softly. The host of the whisper was distant but it was so close. I could almost feel dark host's ice cold breath just neath my ears.

As I jumped down from the ruined house, an inhuman mutant with grotesque stubs as limbs darted across the radioactive streams. Its elongated tongue speared right at my torso. I sidestepped and quickly pull out my hellpistol. Its drool drenched tongue missed my chest and ducked deep into a rockcrete wall behind me. The creature hissed in pain as its tongue penetrated the wall. I aimed for its pathetic excuses stubs for limbs. It quickly collapsed to the cracked ground. Blood spilled out like fountains from the wounds. The creature frantically retracted its whip like tongue. I rushed forward and stepped on its neck; preventing it from attacking. A loud cracked sounded from not far around the other side of the rockrete wall. I realized that this was the only mutant in the area. A giant shadow quickly enclosed behind me...

**Warwick's Last Stand - Colenel Aleron Warwick - Data Log 2**

The nobles of Imperium sent me to reinforce this planet two months ago. I looked out the balcony; the twin suns were slowly setting on the horizon peacefully. There were a few hive cities in view within the golden horizon. A week ago, those hives were drenched in blood of humans and orks alike. Now, the orks were gone. The hardest work of my job had just to begin. I stepped into my office just as the intercom rings.

"Colonel Warwick, the notifications have arrived" a voice softly glissaded through the vox intercom.

"Sam, call me Al in private if it is ok with you." I chuckled at the vox intercom and said.

"Yes! Colonel Warwick! Oh no! ..." Sam said hastily.

"Sam, it is quite alright. Now the notifications, please." I said kindly.

"Right away, sir."

The death notifications magically appeared and stacked up like a small tower on my office desk. Samantha managed to get a cup of tea for me as well. She blushed as she smiled, probably embarrassed about making a mistake earlier.

"Al...sir, here is all the death notifications. With all due respect, sir. Is it necessary to sign them yourself? The servitors can finish these in a heartbeat." Sam said with her doe eyes fixed on my chest, shifting from medals to medals.

"Yes, Sam." I sighed as took a sip of the warm tea. The tea was just the right temperature."Yes, it is. I owed these guardsmen that much." I sat down and dismissed her.

Most of the Imperial officers treat their troops as expendable assets. I dislike that fact. These death notifications were more than paper. These were letters to mothers, daughters, sons and lovers of the brave souls sacrificed to safeguard the Imperium. Every brave men and women served and died under my command...Guardsman Ibram Berth, Guardswoman Mishina Cinne, Sergeant Voross Forschner, Gunner Maximus Geryo, Guardsman Weslan Geddeon... I might not remember their faces; at least, I can do them the honor of read out their names at my office. Mishina climbed up the Ork Stompa and destroyed the Lifta-Droppa. Especially, Guardsman Weslan took a suicide dive at the Ork Warboss after his Arvus Lighter cargo aircraft caught on fire during a resupply mission. That ended the Ork Invasion. I might not win at all without them. My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the vox intercom.

"Colonel Warwick, sir!" Sam chirped suddenly in vox intercom.

"Call me, Al. Sam, what is it?" I sighed.

"There is a man here to see you...wait! where are you going!..." the intercom cuts off with clacking of Sam's high heels.

The double doors of my office swoop opened. A balding man donning an officer outfit entered my office with a crooked smile. Sam was behind the man breathing hard.

"Colonel...I...tried..."


End file.
